Things You Don't Know About The Pretty Boys
by val'tanelle
Summary: Inspired by Things you don’t know about the NEXT GENERATION, a Harry Potter fanfic- just as the title says, it’s about Luc, Futch, and Sasuke. S1 S2 S3 Spoilers. DOUBLE-UPDATE.
1. Luc

**Things You Don't Know About The Pretty Boys  
By Himig**

**Summary:**  
Inspired by Things you don't know about the NEXT GENERATION, a Harry Potter fanfic- just as the title says, it's about Luc, Futch, and Sasuke. S1 to S3 Spoilers

**Author's Note:**  
This isn't a random listing of facts, but it's a story format of sort. If you've read the fanfic this is inspired form, you'll understand.

Planning three, four, or five chapters. Originally, I thought of three but I guess I should have an epilogue, but do you really want to end a story with four chapters? I find it irritating xD Anyway, I have an idea what the extra chapter would be!

We're starting with Luc, Futch, then Sasuke. It's the most important to the least important xD Well, you'll know why it's arranged like that.

R&R?

**Disclaimer:**  
Obviously, Konami owns it.

**Warning:**  
Spoilers and angst. Bwah.

* * *

**Things You Don't Know About The Pretty Boys  
Chp1. Luc**

* * *

1. He saw his brother's face a few times. Every time, he thought he was looking at a mirror, only happier.

2. Back in the shrine, there were a lot of bishops he didn't know, none of them sparing a look at him. In the Magician's Island, there was only Leknaat and she always knew he was there.

3. Normally, when there's someone you don't know, you ask something about that person. Luc never ask anything about Leknaat.

4. Ever since Leknaat taught him, he learned he was special and felt proud of his existence.

5. He said he wanted to test Tir and his friends. The truth was he wanted to show off.

6. When Luc saw Black, he started wishing he could ride a dragon.

7. He was saddened when they left the island until Leknaat told him to join the New Liberation Army,

8. He hated standing in front of the stone tablet.

9. Tir was the only one who found Luc's mischievousness amusing.

10. He said to Futch he was too serious.

11. He was expecting someone to say goodbye to him, but someone else did instead.

12. When the Gate Rune Wars was over, he started questioning about Leknaat's identity.

13. Luc still hated standing in front of the stone tablet.

14. Luc doesn't hit a girl.

15. Luc hits like a girl.

16. He was only in a party when Futch and Sasuke were.

17. Someone asked him if he ever killed before. Luc said no.

18. His happiest moment was when he was called 'big brother'.

19. He mocked Jowy for being a martyr to the point of betraying everyone.

20. Luc was glad to be away from the stone tablet for a while.

21. He left instantly after the war.

22. Riou was the only one who visited him after the war.

23. He was no longer proud of his existence after learning the devastating truth. Only when he rescued Sarah did he find a reason why he should continue living.

24. He hired a ninja during his search.

25. There's one thing Luc doesn't want to be called: a murderer

26. When a brief reminisce hit him, Luc knew he was going to die too.

27. At the peak of his death, he was wishing he say goodbye.


	2. Futch

* * *

**Things You Don't Know About The Pretty Boys  
Chp2. Futch**

* * *

1. Futch never dreamt to have a high position in the Dragon's Den.

2. Black is like Futch's older brother; his father found him in the wild until he was five.

3. Futch is the only Dragon Apprentice with a full-grown dragon; Black was his pride.

4. He gladly accepted the task to bring Tir and his party to the Magician's Island so he could show off Black.

5. Futch thought someone was watching while they waited in the island.

6. When the dragons fell asleep and vulnerable, he started wishing for power.

7. He didn't cry when Black died saving him and incidentally, the other dragons; Black was his pride.

8. Black was his only pride; his pride died with Black, and he humbly restarted as an exiled knight.

9. They thought he was silently mourning; Futch was moving forward, silently dreaming to become stronger.

10. He didn't find Luc to be completely amusing; Futch was one of the victims.

11. When Luc told him something, he laughed for the first time since Black died.

12. Before he left with Humphrey, he said goodbye to Luc.

13. Black reminds Futch of Luc, Bright reminds him of Sasuke.

14. He didn't say hello to Luc; he was intimidated. When Millie's stray boomerang hit him on the head, Futch was the only one who was brave enough to laugh out loud.

15. Futch was the pacifier between Luc and Sasuke.

16. Futch asked Riou why he never separated them during missions.

17. The most awkward situation that happened between Futch and Luc was when he asked if he ever killed someone.

18. Someone was eavesdropping when Futch was telling Bright how he looked up to Luc as a big brother. He couldn't look anyone in the eyes for a week.

19. Futch asked Viki why she thought of talking to Luc; the next day, Futch dragged him away from his usual spot.

20. Sasuke owes him a lot; he's just happy he played his part.

21. He was asked if he trusted him. Futch said yes.

22. Sasuke was Futch rival and sparring partner.

23. Futch was looking for Luc at the end of the war to say goodbye.

24. He planned on surprising Luc a visit using Bright; it never happened.

25. When a sloshed soldier called Luc a murderer, Futch punched him.

26. Futch always laughs if Sharon tells him he was too serious sometimes.

27. He wanted to say goodbye. He couldn't. Not when it's forever.


	3. Sasuke

* * *

**Things You Don't Know About The Pretty Boys  
Chp3. Sasuke**

* * *

1. Sasuke's youngest memory was training under Mondo's care as a ninja.

2. Sasuke never understood why they avoided the topic of family when he was around.

3. Someone asked him if he wanted to be the leader of Rokaku someday. He said no.

4. The same person asked him what his goal was. Sasuke shrugged.

5. During practice, the other ninjas loved teaming up against him. They didn't like the fact he had special treatment.

6. Sasuke never questions anyone and never wondered why he chose the path of a ninja.

7. He was saved by a man with an extremely heavy, big sword once. He thought he looked like Mondo.

8. Mondo came up to him and gave him a mission when he was ten: surpass him.

9. Sasuke often visits Banner Village, spying on a female ninja and her male company.

10. President Lepant asked him to locate a man named Tir McDohl. When he did, Sasuke was red in the face.

11. When strangers discovered their village, he was among them. When these strangers came with her for the second time, Sasuke was red in the face.

12. Ever since he joined the army in the Dunan Unification War, girls kept on following him. To his dismay, she wasn't one of them.

13. He thought Bonaparte was cute.

14. Millie asked if he would train her swing with the Boomerang. He agreed.

15. Sasuke took the blame when Millie's boomerang hit the young magician. He tried to hit him then Sasuke instinctively attacked.

16. He overheard Riou saying to someone he thought they were friends. Sasuke suggested a unite move the next day.

17. When Futch and Luc fell silent during their unite training, Sasuke professed he killed many since he was young.

18. He overheard Futch talking to Bright and relayed it to Luc.

19. He was spying from the trees all day when Futch and Luc were outside the castle.

20. Millie asked Sasuke to have a picnic with him. Futch made him agree.

21. When the war was ending, he asked Futch if he trusted him.

22. Having predicted Luc's early departure, Sasuke thanked and bade him farewell before he left.

23. He delivered something to Lady Leknaat and saw Luc talking with someone. Sasuke was sure Luc smiled.

24. Mondo was killed as a double-agent under a Haromian Bishop. Sasuke professionally continued the mission.

25. He called Luc a murderer.

26. He called Luc Pretty Magician Boy.

27. He could have killed him. Instead, Sasuke said goodbye, forever.


End file.
